Messam St. Evremond
| image = | race = Enlightened | birthday = January 27 | gender = Male | height = 183 cm (6'0") | weight = 63 kg (140 lbs) | blood type = B | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Seraphim Royal Knights Order of Darkness | occupation = | previous occupation = Marquis of Excelia Advisor of the Order of Darkness | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Haile St. Evremond | base of operations = Excelia | relatives = Haile St. Evremond (twin brother, deceased) Nashmiera (wife, deceased) Kenshin (son, deceased) Morgan le Fay (sister-in-law, deceased) | myrrh code = Serapha | element = Matter Reality | affinity = Mystic Cross | overdrive = Scintillant Stream Millenial Decay }} Messam St. Evremond, also known as The Marquis, is an Enlightened that has lived for more than 2,000 years, and a descendent of Kharsis. He is the fraternal twin brother of Haile and is considered one of the most powerful Enlightened to have ever lived. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Master Greatsword Specialist: Magic Master: Perhaps Messam's greatest asset in battle is his mastery over magic. Step Master: Serapha Serapha: Messam's Myrrh Code. A legendary broadsword that is said to be consecrated by the god to oppose Caladbolg. Because of Total Matter Manipulation, the weapon now naturally possesses Haile's Millenial Decay. Harmony Special Ability: Serapha is said to possesses the ability to cut through anything. However, the true meaning of this is that the sword is a magical blade which phases through an object, allowing the blade to bypass armor. Because of this property, Serapha is purely magical, and can only be countered by Caladbolg. Messam coats the blade in magic to conceal the sword's length at all times, leading many to falsely believe that to be the special ability of Serapha. Affinity Mystic Cross: Messam's existence enters a temporary state of flux, granting him partial immunity for a short while as the air pressure around him increases, while simultaneously drawing any nearby objects to him. As he aphenes, anything drawn is expelled violently with a considerable force that is enough to crush anything. As with most Affinities, he gains a set of energy wings that are capable of flight. Messam's energy wings are a ruby color, and can be retracted and hidden away. :Affinity Special Ability: Mystic Cross grants Messam the power to freely control his own reality, granting him near-invincibility, as well as the means to alter matter on the quantum level. Mystic Cross is stated by Ken to be one of two Affinities that grant the wielder god-like powers; the other being his own, Mar de Grises. Only one of the following techniques can be active at one time, with the exception of the third ability. :*'Reality/Illusion Manipulation': When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space, effectively allowing Messam to for a short amount of time. While Messam can remain physically real (or not real) while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon himself while the technique is active into mere illusions. The ability also allows Messam's attacks to hit the target even if they would normally miss. :*'Intangibility': Another trait of Messam's Affinity is the ability to become intangible for an indefinite amount of time. The technique allows Messam to phase through objects seamlessly, making him invulnerable to all physical attacks. Additionally, by overlapping his entire body into large objects, he can conceal himself from view. While intangible, he is unable to make contact with any other physical object; however, Messam can cast, and be affected by, magical spells and runes. :*'Total Matter Manipulation': Perhaps the greatest aspect Messam's Affinity is the power to completely alter and manipulate the molecular structure of any object Serapha pierces. The matter can be changed at will, even after his sword is no longer in contact, and can even steal or absorb the properties of Affinity. If Messam absorbs the Affinity of another, Serapha permanently gains that effect, while at the same time leaving the original source of the Affinity empty of its power, which is then able to be used by the wielder indiscriminately. Additonally, by altering his own matter, Messam is able to change his appearance in order to mislead the Order of Darkness. The duration of Total Matter Manipulation is instantaneous, allowing Messam to use another one of his Affinity's effects immediately afterward. *'Flight Capability': Messam's wings allow him the ability to take flight. While in flight, the wings do not 'flap', instead, they simply act as a sort of throttle to propel him through the air. *'Sword Materialization': Messam is able to materialize Serapha back in his hands if it is out of his reach. Overdrive: Mystic Cross' Overdrive is far removed from his ability to control matter. Messam's Overdrive is instead suited for offensive capabilities. *'Scintillant Stream': Serapha glows a brilliant blue color as it produces a stream of intense energy. *'Millenial Decay': Due to the effects of Total Matter Manipulation, Serpaha now possesses the abilities of Haile's Affinity, although it is now considered to be an extension of his Overdrive. :*'Scourge': Messam is able to materialize bubbling tendrils of poison from Serapha. The poison from this ability possesses acidic properties; it can disintegrate almost all substances in a matter of moments. When used in a manner that does not physically materialize the poison, it destroys the body at the molecular level. Trivia *Messam's theme song, as chosen by the author, is "Dark Matter Gods" by Agalloch. Quotes Influence *A seraph is a type of celestial or heavenly being in the Abrahamic religions. Literally "burning ones", the word seraph is normally a synonym for serpents when used in the Hebrew Bible. Battles & Events